


Primavera

by Pinetasticapple



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pianist Dean, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, fan Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinetasticapple/pseuds/Pinetasticapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2: Idol/fan. Castiel had heard of him. He had listened to his work. What he never thought would happen was to cross words with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primavera

**Author's Note:**

> Day two. I am a huge piano music lover.  
> From this lovely list of challenges: http://ghiraher.tumblr.com/post/37135733342/30-day-cheesy-tropes-challenge  
> Title is from Eunaudi's piece: Primavera.

“I swear, if you step one more time on my foot we are leaving!” Anna huffed as she pushed Castiel; she leaned against the wall to rub at her now swollen toe.

Castiel fiddled with his fingers in embarrassment. He didn’t mean to be so clumsy but he really was so excited and nervous he couldn’t help some of his excitement to slip past him. They were waiting in line to enter an orchestra concert. But it wasn’t only that what made Cas giddy. When he saw the special guest he almost fainted on Anna’s living room.

Dean Winchester was going to perform.

The thing was, Dean Winchester was not exactly worldwide famous. In fact, if Cas talked with people who didn’t get to date with the music news, they wouldn’t even know who he was talking about. But for Cas, Dean was the best pianist he had ever heard of. He composed some of his work, he offered to participate in charity concerts, he gave classes to kids and he was the most handsome person Cas had ever laid eyes on.

To say he had a full crush on the artist was a fair statement of what it really was.

But ever since he first heard one of Dean’s songs, he was lost.

He had had the chance to see him before, in a recital his niece had participated. At that time he didn’t know how Dean even looked like; he had unfortunately arrived fifteen minutes after the recital began.

He found the rest of it quite peaceful and when the last kid got off the stage he was ready for the closure when the kids asked their teacher to step on stage and play just one song for the crowd.

The moment a tall man with brilliant green eyes and sun tinted hair stood up, Cas somehow knew _that_ was the pianist he had fallen for.

And when he started to play, well, Gabriel described it as if his little brother had accidentally died and went to Heaven.

Gabriel even offered Cas a hand to go meet him but Cas had been so nervous that day he refused and stayed at the very back.

Two months later and there he was, waiting in line to enter the theatre and accidentally stepping on Anna’s feet, again.

“Castiel!” she hissed but they were already making their way for some seats.

“I’m sorry, I won’t step on your feet now, see?”

She glared at him but eventually turned to see the small brochure with the usual information about the musicians and the pieces they were going to listen that night. It didn’t take that long for the event to begin.

It had felt like an hour to Castiel.

True to his word, Castiel didn’t step on Anna’s feet or bothered her during the whole concert, his attention solely focused at the front where Dean was performing with the other musicians. He could feel the melody filling his ears and the rhythm marking his heartbeat. He was at daze for the entire length of the event until the music faded, giving cue to the audience for the applause.

“Come on” Anna gestured him once everyone started to make their way out “we are going back stage”

“What?” Castiel looked at her in disbelief “We can’t do that Anna”

“We can and we will” she smiled at him, grabbing his elbow and leading him this time.

In reality it wasn’t as difficult as Cas thought it would be. The place was crowded with the musicians’ family and special guests, so the idea of them inside wasn’t as suspicious as Cas thought it would be.

At least it wasn’t until Anna found some of her friends and ‘accidentally’ forgot to let Castiel know about it, leaving him in the middle of the place unsure of what to do. He tried to make his way to the closest wall, hoping he wouldn’t be noticed until he made a way out or find Anna.

That of course, until he saw someone else leaning against the wall and his heart stopped.

“Pretty crowded right? It would be way better if they had some snacks here”

Dean Winchester, the person responsible of Cas’ affections and admiration was standing a few feet in front of him. And talking to him, of all people in the place, Dean was talking to him. And they were so close; Cas could finally see the details of his face. His cheeks, his nose, even the inside of his ears were covered in freckles. And those lips looked so pink, except for a tiny scar on the lower left side, probably of chewing on it.

“Hey? Are you ok man?”

“What? Ah, yes I, I am” Cas croaked out, feeling the embarrassment reaching his cheeks and ears. He was making a fool out of himself. Oh god what if he looked like a creeper right now?

Dean threw him a quizzical look but smiled nonetheless.

“If you say so, I’m Dean by the way”

“Yes, I know” Cas replied quickly, “I, I mean, it’s not difficult to see it’s you ah, I should shut up, right?”

Dean chuckled –and Cas felt his knees weakening because he sounded adorable- and shook his head “No, it’s ok, I forgot my photo and name are in the brochure, I’m not really used to it yet”

“Why not?”

He shrugged, “who knows, I’m not really that much into the penguin outfit and being too formal with this” he threw Cas a small smile “more of an open place type”

“Like the recitals you give with the young ones?”

“Something like that” Dean smiled “besides, they sometimes want to play different songs and I like that, but if I have to listen ‘My heart will go on’ one more time”

Cas couldn’t help to get infected with Dean’s smile, offering a laugh at that last comment.

“I remember you played some works from Einaudi, I really enjoyed those”

Dean’s eyes lit up “really? Thanks ahm… sorry but I didn’t get to catch your name”

“I’m Castiel, Castiel Novak”

“That’s an interesting name”

“My parents have a thing for angelic lore” he said “it is not so bad after some years”

Dean smiled “it sure has a ring to it” he looked to both sides of the room and then back to Cas “hey; you want to get out of here? I know a place nearby with awesome burgers and I am starving, and you totally give this burger vibe”

“I do?” Cas had to ask since he wouldn’t believe what was happening.

“Yeah you do, unless you think this is too weird because it’s ok you don’t have to”

“But I would like to join”

“Great! Let me just get my jacket and I’ll be back real quick” he grinned and ducked towards a hallway.

Castiel was beaming in excitement when Anna tapped on his shoulder.

“I see this worked out” she said “don’t worry about me I will be over there while you have your sudden date”

“Oh… Oh Anna I’m sorry I just”

She raised a hand to shut him up “Castiel I’m kidding, you go have fun with Dean, and he seems like a nice guy” she smiled at him and turned to catch up with her friends.

“He really is” Cas muttered to himself, noticing Dean walking back towards him, now wearing a denim jacket with a tattered edge.

“Ready to go? I swear this place has amazing burgers and I bet you will love them”

“I don’t know how you think I’m the burger type” Cas said, his nerves slowly disappearing with each step he gave alongside Dean.

“I told you, is this vibe you are emanating, I’m saying burger and onion rings”

“Not onion rings, French fries” Cas smiled.

“Damn, but I got right the burger one?”

“That you did”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I thought it would be weird for them to jump in a relationship per se... next is with luck tomorrow or Thursday!


End file.
